It's A Promise
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: ...Most of all, he promised an amazing first Halloween. He kept his promise. -A Halloween Malec one-shot-


Alec gulped, staring at his reflection as if it was a ryjak demon poised to attack. "Oh god. I can't do this."

"Backing out of the deal already, love?"

Blue eyes flickered towards the closet as he turned. "That's not it at a-" The Shadowhunter sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening in shock.

"What is it? Shocked that I'm the sexiest Shadowhunter you've ever seen?" Magnus grinned cheekily, though Alec could see the slight question in his eyes

"You look amazing." He reassured, moving forward to stand in front of the Warlock. And indeed he did. Decked out in Shadowhunter gear with scarily realistic seraph blades that glowed with Magnus' contained magic. Fake runes decorated his tanned skin, or what was uncovered that is (in fact now that Alec thought about it, this was probably the most unrevealing outfit Alec had ever seen the Warlock wear). He could barely keep his eyes on Magnus' elegant face, blue eyes drifting down before he caught himself and flashed his eyes back up to green/gold.

"Mmm. You don't look to bad yourself. In fact," Long fingers curled into the front of the alarmingly sparkly bright green belt at his waist, pulling him forward. "I don't know if I'll be able to last all night watching you flaunt yourself in _this_." Warm hands caressed the small strip of skin in-between shirt and pants, sending small shivers down Alec's spine as he let out a soft moan.

"You... You think so?" He bit his lip shyly, looking up at the Warlock through long mascara coated lashes. "I don't really think it suits me."

Blue eyes took in the skin-tight snake-skin jeans, the pattern flickering silver and blue in the light; _thankfully _flat black boots covered in buckles clinging to his calves and stopping just above his knees; and the flowing black top that pooled around his shoulders, dipping down to brush his chest, showing off the array of necklaces dangling there, the fabric spattered with bright splashes of color. Black fishnets gloves ended at the crease of his elbow, the material coming in at his hand, a hole for each of his middle fingers.

All and all, it was _definitely_ not something the Shadowhunter would have picked out.

"Oh trust me, love." Magnus chuckled, leaning down to press a burning kiss to the corner of Alec's glossed lips. "In these clothes you'd give even _me_ a run for my money."

The smaller man blushed. "You just want me to go through with the bet." He accused, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, that's only half of it, my dear Shadowhunter." The Warlock purred, eyes dancing as he traced purple tipped fingers up Alec's spine.

"Is that so?" He asked breathely, leaning heavily into his lover as those familiar burning lips moved up and down his neck.

Magnus smirked. "Mmm-hmm."

"So the reason you're seducing me is entirely unrelated to the deal?" Alec inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't I kiss my beautiful boyfriend without being accused of manipulation?!" The Warlock cried, staggering back and clutching a hand to his chest.

Alec was unimpressed.

"You vision of me is wounding. Truley wounding, Alexander. How can I convince you that my intentions are pure? That my feelings for you cannot be tainted by-"

"Enough already!" The Shadowhunter exclaimed, rolling his glitter encrusted eyes. "I'll do it okay? I'll go Treating or Tricking-"

"That's Trick or Treating, dear." Magnus supplied.

"Fine then." Alec growled. "_Trick_ or _Treating_ with you, dressed as you, if you just stop it!"

The Warlock stared at him for a moment before breaking into a blinding grin. "Excellent! Let's go then!" He exclaimed, grabbing two large pillow cases as he pulled his lover through the door, nearly skipping in excitement,

Alec sighed in exasperation, smiling fondly as he was pulled down the stairs and into the street.

"...There better be some of those carmel things." He grumbled.

Magnus simply laughed, promising _lots_ of carmel chocolates. In wrappers, out of them, on _him_-

Alec blushed.

-And more. But most of all, he promised an amazing first Halloween.

He kept his promise.

* * *

**Would have had this up earlier but I was short on time getting ready for Trick or Treating. :)**

**I hope you guys liked it, though I'm not sure if this is my last Halloween fic. I saw something on tumblr that I may end up writing tonight... But, eh, we'll see. :)**

**Happy Halloween guys!**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD who adores reviews like candy ;)**


End file.
